Kainan Prince and Princess
by delusional-lady
Summary: yaoi. Makikiyo. yup.


                This fanfic is for my miko and the other seishis. This is also an offering to the couple Maki Shinichi and Kiyota Nobunaga, for their anniversary which is on April ten. 

written by: delusional_lady

Disclaimer: The Slam Dunk characters are owned and developed by InoueTakehiko.

Author's Notes: This fic contains yaoi.  

Kainan Prince and Princess

                Everyone was busy working. They were all trying to finish everything in time for the annual Kainandai festival. The people of Kanagawa were invited to join the celebration and it will be held in the campus of the school, a week from now. Even the basketball team was busy as their coach, Takato-sensei, said that they ought to help out in the preparation. The school ground was a large place. There was a even a small forest-like space somewhere behind the large school building where a lake was magnificently displayed. The team was sent there to help hang some lanterns on the tall tree branches. Besides all the fantastic food and games, there was also the traditional Kainan prince and Kainan princess. The voting started two days before the actual festival.

                "Who will you vote for as Kainan prince Kiyota?" Jin Soichiro asked. The young rookie was wiping the sweat of his brow after hanging up a lantern on a tree branch. "Me of course!" he answered automatically. His best friend chuckled and then added, "Well, who will you vote for as the Kainan princess?" Kiyota shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I don't think I'll vote anyone at all for the Kainan princess. I don't see anyone worthy of being the princess anyway." Jin chuckled again. He knew that the outcome of the polls would probably place Maki Shinichi, their basketball captain, as the Kainan prince. However, the Kainan princess was something uncertain. 

                The day of the voting came. Maki didn't cancel basketball practice despite this anyway. Many students stayed after classes to vote and to watch the team players train themselves. Takato-sensei asked Maki to organize a little game to amuse their audience and that's what he did. Team A was composed of Miyamasu, Kiyota, and the other rookies. Team B was composed of Jin, Takesago, Maki and the other seniors. Thus the game of rookies and seniors began. It was truly an exciting game in which the difference of the points was only five. but this was not enough for a certain, loud-mouthed monkey. Kiyota desperately wanted to impress his Maki-sempai and so he transformed himself into the ultimate opponent for anyone who crosses his path. Even Jin was astounded at his best buddy's play. The latter was going throw a three point shot when the young rookie leaped up and smashed the ball away. It was caught by a rather intent Miyamasu who made a three point shot on their basket. The difference turned to two points and Maki decided it was time to take action. He took the ball for himself and dashed to make a fast break. The others tried to keep up with him but failed. There was only one opponent waiting for him at the other end and it was none other than Kiyota. Nobunaga. The young lad was determined to block his shot and defend the basket. The captain merely grinned and decided to make a dunk shot. Kiyota almost blocked it though until Maki did a quick fake and swished the ball to the other side. The dunk was made and Kiyota fell to the floor, due to the impact of the dunk. The buzzer ended with the seniors winning by four points.

                "Very well done." Takato-sensei said, clapping Maki's back. The spectators cheered and danced around. It was already dark, about seven in the evening. The players were tired and they wanted to go home. Kiyota couldn't because he was on duty to clean the court. His body hurt but he still had to mop the whole place clean. Maki was talking with their coach. Kiyota sighed dreamily and wondered what his captain thought of his defense. "He'll probably say, nice try but not good enough." he muttered under his breath. He continued mopping with his eyes down on the floor and didn't look up until he was sure that nobody was left in the gym. It was all silent now. He slowly raised his head, only to meet up with a couple of brown eyes. "M-Maki-sempai!" he said in surprise. His captain smirked and messed up his hair. "Good job, back there." Kiyota blushed. Maki placed a hand on the rookie's shoulder and frowned. There was a cut on it. "What's this? You got hurt?" The rookie nodded and looked for a towel to rub it but it was Maki who acted first. He pulled out a towel from his bag and wiped it clean. "This is gonna leave a scar." he said as he continued to clean the wound. "I wouldn't mind getting a million more scars if you're going to clean it for me, Maki-sempai." he thought to himself. 

                The next day was the last day for preparation. Classes were cancelled to make way for the last minute decorating and cleaning. Kiyota was busy hanging more lanterns by the tree branches. His best friend was also there, raking up a few fallen leaves. "I'm going to take this to Miyamasu, okay? I'll be back when I find him. He's got a thing for dried leaves. Take care of that shoulder." Jin said before leaving. The small forest was silent now. Suddenly, three girls appeared. They were from Maki's class and one of them was in charge of the voting. "What're we gonna do? We need to find someone before this day is over!" "You're right! But where are we gonna find a woman like what's described?" "She should not be so tall and should have black hair that can be tied. She should be cute too. That's what Maki wrote down in our ideal girl survey." At this moment, Kiyota was up in a tree putting up the lanterns. He had a moment of clumsiness and dropped a scissor down. The three women looked up and noticed a sweaty basketball player. They exchanged looks for a second and then smirked slyly at the same time. Jin went back to the small forest to find a note from Kiyota. "I'm helping a few girls to decorate something. Don't wait up for me." he read aloud. Shrugging his shoulder, the three point shooter contined hanging up the lanterns.

                The next morning, all the booths were proudly standing up. There were a lot of food and games and the townspeople were enjoying themselves a lot. The whole basketball team decided to go together, with the exception of Kiyota who was nowhere to be seen. The day went by quickly and soon the moon was coming out and the stars were twinkling in the sky. The lanterns in the forest were lit up and it the moon was refelcted on the lake. A small stage was built in the middle of the school grounds. It was time to declare the Kainan prince and princess. Ayame, the person in charge of the voting process, stood proudly on the stage to announce the Kainan couple. "The Kainan prince is, I've no doubt you know who he is, is none other than Maki Shinichi!!!!!!!!" The basketball captain was called upon to the stage to receive a bouquet of flowers which he will offer his partner and a crown. "I'm sure all of you can't wait to find out who our Kainan princess is." Ayame said, her smile so wide. Jin looked around for his best friend. This was something Kiyota shouldn't miss. After all, this concerns his hero. "I wonder if he's at home, sulking that he didn't win as Kainan prince." Miyamasu said. 

                "And now.........the Kainan princess, let's give a round of applause for Kyoka Tsukishiro!!!!!!" Everyone applauded and cheered as a cute lady appeared onstage. Actually, she was just pushed out by two unknown ladies. Everyone stared at her. She was not so tall, with shoulder-length hair that was neatly styled upwards, like a princess' with a few strands of hair loose by her ears. She was wearing an off shoulder gown that showed off her porcelain shoulders. Jin squinted his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. The beautiful shoulders was accompanied by a scar on the right side. No wonder the girl was so familiar. Jin started laughing out loud and the basketball team looked at him with surprise. "Oh Kami-sama Kiyota!!!!!!" he screamed out. Ayame turned white and cleared her throat. "Uh....everyone, let's get on with the festivities and why not a kiss from our Kainan couple?!" she said hastily before retreating to a corner. The people were indeed having a lot of fun. They cheered ludly and catcalls were give. Maki approached the now trembling 'Kyoka.' He leaned down on his partner and kissed the soft lips. Kiyota couldn't help but arch his back as he melted into the kiss. It was good, it was great, it was too fast. He wanted more. The people cheered again and then spread out into the night. The basketball team didn't get Jin before but now they did, and they joined in laughter. Kiyota stamped his foot on the stage and marched over to the guys. "What're you all laughing at!" he cried out. He waved his arms and then, tripped over his gown. It was a good thing that Maki was there to catch him. 

                After the team had their fun, they too spread out for more fun. Kiyota was still a bit shaky after the kiss. "Maki-sempai, I hope you're not..ah..uh..." His captain was walking away from. "Noo! Wait..Maki-sempai!!" Maki continued to walk. Kiyota never gave up and followed his captain, all the way to the small forest. The trees were lighted up by the lanterns and it was also isolated from the crowd. Maki stopped walking but Kiyota's mouth kept on apologizing. "I mean..it wasn't my fault! Those girls! They're evil and they forced me into it! Maki-sempai!!!" At that moment, his captain turned around, laughing. After he calmed down, he smiled. "You have nothing to worry about Kiyota..or should I say Kyoka!" Kiyota turned red and even redder when Maki leaned even closer. "You know what, you look cute wearing the dress." he remarked. "Oh kami! I can happily die now." Kiyota blurted out. "Not before I do this." Maki said before kissing the rookie fully on the lips. Kiyota moaned softly and arched his back once again. He ran his hands all over the brown hair. Maki left his lips and went down his neck and shoulders, biting a bit and slowly licking the red mark. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Maki said as he embraced the lad tightly. Kiyota blushed and then looked around. "This is not the place for this. I say let's get back to my house." Maki suggested and he carried his lover in his arms. 

                Whatever happens home will be up to you. Hehehe. Anyway, I wish I could do a lemon but I'm afraid there's not time. I hope you guys liked it. 


End file.
